


Seventeen

by Pattyto35



Series: Fics Musicales [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam vive aqui, Angst, Curtis no existe, Happy Ending, Heathers - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Shiro es un amor, Songfic, TEPT, no canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattyto35/pseuds/Pattyto35
Summary: Estamos dañados, realmente dañados. Pero finjamos que volvemos a tener 17...*¿Qué hubiera pasado si Adam no hubiese muerto?*Cuando Shiro regresa de su aventura espacial y descubre que el amor de su vida ya no es el mismo, tratará de hacerle ver que aún le ama y que pueden crear recuerdos buenos...Porque pueden elegir ser como cuando tenían diecisiete.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Fics Musicales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190918





	Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está dedicado a Shir0g4ne en Wattpad.

Shiro volvió del espacio, más viejo y más cansado. Le falta un brazo y su cabello se ha vuelto totalmente blanco. Shiro volvió en plena guerra por sobrevivir, junto a cuatro ex estudiantes, un anciano, una princesa, una alienígena, cinco ratones y un lobo espacial (y una vaca, no olvidemos a la bendita vaca). Y bueno, el mejor piloto de Galaxy Garrison estaba más vivo que nunca y Adam no sabia que decir al respecto.

Verán, cuando Sendak atacó la Tierra y quiso apoderarse de todo, el joven Smith decidió defender su hogar junto a otros tantos pilotos. Subió a su nave de combate e hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para destruir al enemigo, pero sus armas no eran suficientes. Uno a uno fueron cayendo, Adam fue el último.

El moreno recuerda que cuando despertó le faltaba una pierna, la mitad de su rostro estaba desfigurada y había perdido la vista del ojo derecho, tampoco tenia parte de su brazo izquierdo. Lograron salvarlo y lo atendieron, fue un milagro que saliera vivo de esta. Gracias a la tecnología y conocimientos de Sam, lograron hacer una prótesis robótica funcional y con la ayuda médica de Coleen, Adam podría llevar una vida medianamente normal.

A veces el castaño despertaba por el inmenso dolor en su cabeza, por los recuerdos de la explosión que lo había condenado. Ahora el fuerte piloto tenia TEPT y se sentía realmente miserable. Así que cuando Shiro regresó, no pudo evitar ser frío y cruel con su ex pareja. Nadie podría querer a alguien roto, después de todo.

Shiro no parecía haber cambiado en el interior, a pesar de esa fuerte apariencia y esa sonrisa melancólica, seguía siendo el niño estúpido y presumido que cuando eran simples cadetes. Cuando tenían 17 y todo parecía perfecto.

_**Bien estamos dañados.** _   
_**Bastante dañados.** _   
_**Pero eso no nos hace más sabios.** _   
_**No somos especiales, no somos diferentes.** _   
_**No escogemos quien vive o muere.** _

Después de que Takashi obtuviera su nuevo brazo con la ayuda de Allura, idearon un plan de ataque para recuperar el planeta y acabar de una vez por todas con ese bastardo de Sendak. Adam siempre se mantuvo al margen, más no se involucró, puesto que no era en verdad útil o requerido.

El joven se sentía como una carga, como alguien que ya no podía dar más, por eso siempre se mostraba distante en las reuniones. ¿Qué más daba la opinión de un lisiado?

Shiro, en cambio, parecía ver algo más en él. Siempre pareció ver más en él.

_**Seamos normales.** _   
_**Veamos películas malas.** _   
_**Robemos una cerveza y veamos televisión.** _   
_**Hornearemos Brownies o jugaremos bolos.** _   
_**¿No quieres una vida junto a mi?** _

Cuando tenía 15 años conoció al presumido chico genio Takashi Shirogane, un joven con un talento innato y un sentido de la aventura bastante marcado. Quedó enamorado de él prácticamente en el instante en que sus miradas cruzaron. Castaño contra gris. Desde entonces siempre hubo una especie de choque entre ellos, especialmente porque el moreno, siendo tan serio y estricto, no compatía del todo con el joven extrovertido que era Shiro. Eran como agua y aceite...

O bueno, Adam siempre lo vio así por casi dos años. Fue entonces que Shiro le confesó su amor, poco antes de su primer misión espacial —el piloto más joven en ir al espacio—, simplemente Shiro empezó una discusión con él como siempre durante un entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ambos se gritaron y Takashi sin querer soltó su sentir en medio de todos sus compañeros.

—¿Qué no ves que me gustas mucho? ¿O es que tus estúpidas gafas no tienen el aumento indicado? — dijo el pelinegro mientras sostenía al moreno debajo suyo.

Y bueno, ambos terminaron en la oficina de Iversson por indisciplinados. El hombre solo les dio una llamada de atención y ambos salieron rápidamente de ahí. Fue entonces que lograron hablar con más calma y así iniciaron su relación.

Pero luego Shiro se fue al espacio, donde al parecer tuvo una especie de crisis porque al regresar se la pasó metido en el hospital haciendo estudio tras estudio. Adam lo visitó todos los días y siempre estuvo al pendiente de él. En una de sus visitas se enteró de la enfermedad degenerativa de su novio y de todos los problemas que acarrearía en un futuro.

Shiro parecía cada vez más enfermo, sin ganas de vivir. Cada día en el hospital consumía toda la energía del joven.

**_¿Podemos ser de diecisiete?_ **   
**_Es todo lo que quiero hacer..._ **   
**_Si tan solo me dejaras._ **   
**_Podría ser bueno contigo._ **

Cuando por fin Takashi salio del hospital, recuperó su energía. Parecía alguien que había vuelto a nacer, incluso logró tener un par de citas con él. Fueron al cine, a un restaurante y a dar un paseo en el aerodeslizador de Shirogane por el desierto.

Cuando cumplieron dos años de estar juntos, teniendo ya 20 años, Adam tuvo su propia misión de exploración espacial. Se tuvo que ir por casi un año y cuando regresó, fue recibido por Shiro. Así tenia que ser siempre, uno esperaría al otro y en cuanto volvieran a estar juntos, no se soltarían.

**_La gente nos hiere_ **

Adam trató de presentar a su novio a su familia, pero su padre jamás aceptó la orientación de su hijo, así que eso no salió muy bien. El joven Smith desde entonces estaba muerto para su familia.

**_O desaparece_**.

Y un par de años después, cuando ya estaban comprometidos... Shiro tomó otra misión, una que le costaría la vida.

Adam entonces no pudo soportar la idea y rompió con Takashi. Fue el peor error que jamás cometió... Más cuando unos meses después, cuando llegaron a Kerberos, la tripulación murió.

**_Pero estas en lo correcto,_ **   
**_Realmente sorprende._ **   
**_Pero lo dejamos pasar._ **

Y bueno, su amor nunca acabó. Amaría a Shiro a pesar de que nunca más lo volvería a ver.

Muy en el fondo sabía que él regresaría. Tarde o temprano... Lo haría.

Mientras tanto, Shiro era usado para crueles experimentos, lo hacían combatir en una arena y lo querían convertir en un monstruo. El pobre joven fue destrozado de miles de formas, le quitaron un brazo y cada día que pasaba debía sobrevivir, adaptarse.

Así que cuando salió con la ayuda de Ulaz y regresó a la tierra, casi creyó que todo había sido un jodido sueño y despertaría en cualquier momento en su horrible celda.

Pero no, terminó de vuelta en el espacio en una guerra por el universo y liderando al equipo menos capacitado. Y después, en su lucha contra Zarkon, murió. Fue hasta mucho después que trató de comunicarse con Lance que revivió en el cuerpo de un clon malvado y se encaminó a la tierra.

Shiro estaba devastado al ver su mundo envuelto en un caos, al ver que habían llegado tarde y no pudieron defender a los suyos. Pensó que todo estaba acabado entonces. Pero no. Sam había estado ahí y lograron hacer una base de resistencia, y dios, ahí estaban sus amigos —algunos— y Adam...

El amor de su vida estaba tan cambiado, se veía tan roto. Quería consolarlo, demostrarle que estaba ahí para él y que no se iría de su lado nunca más. Pero el moreno era tan distante y cruel, siempre tan cortante y serio, incluso más que antes cuando peleaban por todo. Quería mostrarle que, a pesar de como lucía ahora, estaba ahí para él. Sin importar qué. 

Los primeros días estuvo detrás del chico, como un fiel perro, tratando de hacerlo hablar y disculpándose por no haber llegado a tiempo. Cabe resaltar que Adam apenas y lo volteo a ver.

_**Respira profundamente.** _

Al otro día, Shiro le dio su espacio creyendo que tal vez así su amado se acercaría, pero al igual que el día anterior le ignoró.

Fue entonces que, luego de tres, días encaró a su ex prometido y le pidió hablar. Fue la primer tarde que pudieron fingir que nada estaba pasando. Se sentaron en la azotea de uno de los edificios y charlaron por horas mientras veían la barrera de partículas. Ambos se sentían enjaulados.

_**Vamos a comprar algo de ropa veraniega.** _   
_**Iremos a acampar.** _

_**Jugaremos Poker.** _

_**Y comeremos patitas picantes.** _

Y bien, se contaron todo por lo que pasaron, todo lo que se extrañaron. Pero Adam no estaba seguro de volver aun así. ¿Cómo podía Shiro estar con alguien como él? Si bueno, a ambos les faltaba un brazo, pero Adam estaba mal... Él no era más que un cero a la izquierda.

Shiro trató de calmar sus inseguridades y de mostrarle que lo seguía amando, a pesar de todo. Así empezaron una rutina donde Shiro le daba pequeños detalles como cuando eran adolescentes, pequeños obsequios y momentos que buscaban mostrar que aún podrían ser algo y que Shiro no lo dejaría nunca.

Por supuesto, no era fácil hacer algo con toda la situación y problemas; luego de que Voltron fuera casi vencido y que el Atlas pudiera volar, Shiro pasó a ser el Almirante y principal líder de la coalición. No tuvieron tiempo de descansar, apenas dos meses después tendrían que volver al espacio.

Pero durante ese tiempo en la Tierra, Shiro estaba bastante concentrado en Adam solamente, aprovecharon para tener pequeñas citas. Pudieron ir a un cinema improvisado y a un nuevo restaurante de comida alienígena deliciosa —no tanto como la comida que prepara Hunk— y pudieron incluso fueron a una salida de amigos con todo el equipo Voltron.

En una de esas citas Adam tuvo una pequeña crisis de TEPT, Shiro nunca había lidiado con algo así e incluso también estaba ansioso por no saber que decirle o como calmarlo. Pero se quedó a su lado, lo consoló y esperó; cuando por fin el moreno se calmó un poco y se echó a llorar, Shiro estuvo ahí para abrazarlo y decirle que no estaba solo.

**Tal vez la noche de nuestra victoria**   
**Tal vez bailando**   
**No dejes de mirarme a los ojos (tus ojos)**

Shiro insistió en que tal vez lo mejor era que el moreno se quedara en la Tierra mientras terminaban con esta guerra, pero Adam no estuvo dispuesto a dejarlo ir solo. Así que ambos siendo obstinados tuvieron una pequeña pelea donde Adam salió victorioso.

Estuvieron juntos así en el viaje, Adam lo vio triunfante en la competencia de fuerzas del día despejado y Shiro fue testigo del progreso que el moreno había hecho respecto a su nueva prótesis para la mano (Pidge es una genio).

—Cuando esto termine — dijo en una ocasión el japonés—. Quiero estar a tu lado para toda la vida.

—¿Me estas proponiendo matrimonio, Takashi?

—Aun no, cuando lo haga será especial.

—¿Y te irás a otra misión de ser requerido?

—No, dejaré atrás todo esto. Ya he pasado por demasiado y me... Me ha quitado mucho.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero lo mismo que tú? — No era hiriente, sonaba melancólico.

Shiro solo sonrió.

**_¿No podemos ser de diecisiete?_ **   
**_¿Tan difícil es?_ **   
**_Tan solo si me dejaras_ **   
**_Podría ser bueno contigo_ **   
**_Dejen que seamos de diecisiete_ **   
**_Si es que todavía tenemos los derechos._ **

Cuando ganaron la guerra fue una euforia y la nostalgia compartida. Habían perdido algo muy valioso, pero lograron traer la paz al universo. Habían logrado lo que en un principio se creía imposible. Y Haggar, Zarkon e incluso Lotor se habían redimido. Ahora solo quedaban los destrozos y la desolación, a lo lejos la esperanza de un nuevo comienzo.

Regresaron a la Tierra como héroes.

**_Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?_ **   
**_Quiero estar contigo_ **   
**_Esta noche_ **

Shiro unos meses después llevó a Adam a una cita, un picnic alejados de la civilización y los problemas. Y con voz suave cantó al moreno una canción que Lance le había recomendado, una que expresaba su verdadero sentir y que buscaba calmar las inseguridades de Adam.

**_Bueno, estamos dañados_ **   
**_Gravemente dañados_ **

Y estando ahí, uno frente al otro. Tomados de la mano mientras el japonés cantaba las últimas estrofas de la canción, ambos conteniendo el llanto y con sus corazones en la mano, Shiro se inclinó y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja.

**_Pero tu amor es demasiado bueno como para perderlo._ **   
**_Abrázame fuerte_ **

Adam solo negaba conteniendo la emoción. Y luego solo se abalanzó a su prometido (dicen que la tercera es la vencida, pero el moreno esperaba que con la segunda bastara), lo llenó de besos y solo podía asentir con la emoción recorriendo su cuerpo. Sentía el ardor en su rostro desfigurado y parecía que su ojo inservible era incómodo.

**_Incluso más cerca..._ **   
**_Me quedaré si soy lo que escoges_ **

Shiro acabó la canción y se besaron tan apasionados mientras colocaba el anillo en su sitio. De donde nunca debió quitarse.

**_¿No podemos ser de diecisiete?_ **

**_Si es que soy lo que escoges_ **   
**_Si es que todavía tenemos los derechos_ **

El día de la boda fue todo un caos, fue mala idea dejar algunos detalles como la música a cargo del Cubano —Lance no siempre acierta con sus elecciones— y que Keith casi llorara porque su hermano mayor por fin se casaba, por no olvidar que Matt terminó ebrio y coqueteó con Krolia. En verdad, muchas cosas que podían pasar en una boda habían sucedido en SU boda. Idiotas borrachos, dramas románticos y un discurso vergonzoso por parte de Sam.

Pero, cada vez que veían esa fotografía... Ambos vestidos de blanco y con todos sus amigos reunidos, sabían que todo había valido la pena.  
Tal vez ya no tenían diecisiete, pero se seguían amando igual de apasionados que cuando tenían esa edad. 

**_Tu eres al que escogí_ **

**_Tu eres al que escogí..._ **


End file.
